


Anxiety Attacks And Big Brothers

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Kinda fluff, Other, anxiety tw, i based it off when seb had to help him with an axiety attack but remi helping him this time, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Emerson gets anxiety when he's around large crowds of people and Remington notices and does his best to help him calm down.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett & Remington Leith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Anxiety Attacks And Big Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this was just like inspired by reading that tweet a w h i l e back when Emerson thanked Seb for helping him when he got overwhelmed from a large group of people.

His chest started to feel heavy. Like something or someone was sitting on it.  
His throat started to feel like it was closing. Like there was a noose of rope around it tightening with each breath he tried to take.   
His head started to pound with every sound. Large or small.   
His stomach felt like it could no longer hold the contents of it.  
His brain flicked from situation to situation telling him each were the only outcomes that he would see.  
His vision started to turn dark.  
His eyes started to water.  
He started to feel faint and dizzy.  
He knew just what was happening to him and there was no way to stop it.   
He reached out and grabbed onto the blob of a person in front of him and tugged at the soft fabric he felt.  
He couldn't tell who it was still when they turned around but as soon as he heard the voice, he knew who it was Remington.   
He felt a little safer although he couldn’t understand the words.  
Emerson tried to speak but only ragged breaths left his mouth as his chest rose and fell faster than it had been before because he couldn't catch his breath. “I feel one-” he managed out before he felt arms around him and then felt himself stumbling backwards as Remington was holding onto him. Once they were away from the crowd, Remington moved the male in his arms so he was fully carrying Emerson.   
Remington knew what to do when Emerson was having an anxiety attack from too many people, as soon as he saw the first sign his brain switched into protective big brother mode and got him out of it before anything this bad would come from it. He kicked himself for not paying more attention to how he seemed to feel with it all. “I got you baby brother.” He whispered into his ear and kissed his head softly. Once they were back at the bus, away from everyone, he sat down on the small couch and let Emerson shift how he was comfortable.  
Which just so happened to be clinging to him sobbing into his chest as Remington kept a large and calming hand on his back. He rubbed at it to try to help him calm down although it was hard.   
After a few minutes of him crying, Emerson had started to calm down. He was still finding it hard to catch his breath but his chest was falling and rising a little slower now. When he looked up at Remington, his eyes were rimmed red and a little puffy from crying so much. “I’m sorry I made you leave.” He murmured out rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes to try and dry off some of the tears.   
“Don’t feel bad or apologize. It's what big brothers do for their baby brothers.” Remington said with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
